Transformer systems of the type considered herein have many uses and applications. One use is in electrical meters for measuring instantaneous electrical power delivered to a consumer. In this case, the instantaneous value of the electrical current is measured using a suitable circuit arrangement and is multiplied by the instantaneous value of the supply voltage. Transformer systems are known and one arrangement has been disclosed in DE-AS 1,079,192.